Exhale before you do that
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Sequel to Re:high:eR. Claire's going undercover to digs up information from a certain red head while Jill and Chris get stuck with Babysitting duties. This update: More action and deaths. Jill visits her father after the last visit ended in a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Here it is, a preview of the long awaited sequel to Re:high:eR. Now a fair warning, this is a preview, but I will add chapters after I wrap "He's a Lady" up. Also, some time has passed between the two stories. If you haven't read Re:high:eR, I suggest you do so. It's hands-down my most popular fanfic and outlines much of the back story to this one, but is not needed to understand what's going on. Here goes.

**Virginia Beach: Jill**

It was surprisingly clear of tourists, but that was possibly due to it being October and the horrible weather. The rain pelted my jacket as I stood out on the beach, waiting for Claire to stop throwing shit out into the ocean. It had been a rough week, and Claire's 'Redfield' temper was blazing hot, the hottest I had seen in years. Someone took up the space next to me.

"Cup of coffee?" Rebecca asked, holding the warm cup out to me. I took it gratefully. Coffee had a way with blocking out the images Claire had flashing through her mind and thanks to the virus I had, in my own.

"That asshole! That bastard!" Claire yelled out.

"She's still pissed?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't say I blame her. Where's my husband?" I asked.

"He's on his way...had a slight delay at the airport." She answered. I sighed and took a sip of the coffee.

"Mmm...french vanilla...you know me too well." I complimented my best friend.

"I can't believe it!" Claire yelled more, chucking a fistful of sand into the ocean, into the wind.

"Turn face." I spoke and took said action, along with Rebecca as the chucked sand came flying back towards us thanks to the strong wind. When I turned back, Claire was on her knees.

"Time to play supporting sister-in-law." Rebecca said.

"Wanna trade jobs?" I asked nd handed her the cup back, making my way to the emotionally spent Claire.

"Wanna go diving? Are you fucking kidding me?" Claire muttered as I reached her. I kneeled down beside her, rubbing her back.

"Chris is on his way." I offered. Claire looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Five years thrown away just like that for some bimbo..." Claire spoke. I gave her a hug.

"Come on kiddo, let's get out of the rain." I spoke and she accepted my lift.

**Hours later: Chris**

I entered the rental property quietly, making note that at one in the morning, the chances of the three girls being awake would be slim. The first person I spotted was my sister asleep on the couch. The second person I spotted was my wife draping a blanket over my sister. I walked over and gathered Jill up in my arms.

"Quiet, I finally got her to sleep fifteen minutes ago." Jill whispered as she planted a kiss on my lips. I hugged Jill close, having not seen her in months thanks to a mission down in Brazil. _With nothing to show for it...no leads, nothing._

"Where's Rebecca?" I asked.

"Slipped off to her room. Claire's taking it rough." Jill spoke softly as she lead me to the kitchen, starting up the coffee pot.

"How rough?" I asked.

"Full blown." She answered.

"Great...what happened exactly?" I asked. Jill glanced out towards the living room, then her blue eyes found mine.

"See, Leon's diving instructor kind of asked Leon on the phone if he wanted a private diving lesson...Claire overheard and came home early one night to him diving alright." Jill answered. My fist tightened.

"Remind me to kill him." I spoke as I walked into the living room and shook my sister awake. She opened her eyes groggily and grabbed me, sobbing into my shoulder.

**Miles away: Ada**

I set the phone back on the hook and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Joseph and Forest kept their eyes on me.

"Leave it to the man whore to fuck up everything. He couldn't have waited another month for Chris to finish with all the leads in Brazil before he got caught sleeping with some chick? Moron." I hissed out.

"So, what now? We still have nothing on Wesker." Forest asked.

"I know, I know...luckily...I still have my hands in the right pockets. We need a distraction for Claire to get Chris back on his investigation, and we need new leads..." I said.

"I have an idea...That one kid in high school that Claire dated."Joseph spoke.

"This is so ridiculous." I muttered.

"Yeah, that Red headed punk!" Forest chimed in.

"Mr. Burnside was on Wesker's side." I input and shut them up.

"You got Alexia on ours." Joseph voiced.

"That's because she hates Wesker." I said.

"Ada! Here's an idea! We need leads on Wesker's whereabouts badly, and you need a distraction for Claire." Forest suggested. _Oh god, he wants me to train Claire to seduce leads out of Steve...this is so stupid._

"Fine. It's the best opportunity we have." I agreed, my fingertips massaged the bridge of my nose more.

**Days later: Jill**

Reloading my glock, after having cleaned it, my eyes found Chris cleaning his magnum for the sixth time.

"Keep that up and it'll fall apart." I commented, catching his eyes.

"What the hell is Ada thinking? Claire's not ready for-" Chris started to rant.

"You know, I don't understand either, but so long as we get our leads, as long as we track Wesker down, we can stop any innocent people from suffering the same fate as Birkin. Claire's a grown woman now Chris, she can handle herself and definitely her temper a lot better than you ever have. Besides, we have something else to do." I spoke. Chris kept his eyes on me.

"That being?" Chris asked. I smiled a bit.

"When was the last time you and I were allowed to have sex?" I asked.

"Three years, five months and fifteen days ago." Chris answered. I didn't bother to even start to wonder why he kept track.

"That's because of what?" I asked.

"Because Ada said no sex until the virus coursing through our systems works its way through. I'll admit I like being faster and stronger and healing quicker....the whole mind reading craps disturbing on occasions..." Chris started.

"Like anytime we're near Rebecca and she isn't thinking about medical procedures..." I muttered with a smirk.

"..but this whole lack of sex thing is not worth it." Chris finished.

"Exactly. Ada made a deal with me, while you were busy throwing your shit fit over Claire going on her undercover mission that if we completed her task, then we would be permitted to, and I do quote 'Fornicate' from her mouth." I said, setting my glock down. Chris's grin reached ear to ear.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. Chris set his gun down and made way for me, wrapping me up in his arms.

"And what is this task?" He asked.

"Well, you know how Ada basically has everyone and anyone out in all parts of the world trying to find leads? Heh...there's the matter of certain responsibilities being neglected..." I started and meekly laughed. _He is not going to like this at all._

"Jill...what are those responsibilities?" Chris asked with a suspicious face.

"Sherry Birkin, Joseph Frost Jr., and Samantha Sera." I answered. Chris's face shut down.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Babysitting duty? We're the best two agents in the B.S.A.A. and we have babysitting duty?" Chris asked.

"Ada wants to see if our virus has any negative effects towards children. The good news is, Joey Jr. is out of diapers...they're all potty trained..." I offered.

"Ada is a sadistic bitch. There's nothing else to her! Oh, we're not entirely sure if your virus will cause you to go homicidal on children, so here's three of them to go homicidal on when they throw temper tantrums!" Chris protested.

"Chris...just...okay, be greedy for once and think about the sex..." I tried. Chris sighed.

"Okay okay. I'll do it for the sex....and I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to us to get some practice, right? I mean, eventually we'll have a kid..." Chris said. I smiled.

"Yeah.....not for a while." I said. Chris grinned.

"Agreed." He nodded and went back to his gun cleaning. Silence overtook the room.

"So...just one, right?" I asked.

"Yeah...he'll be just like me." Chris said. I busted out laughing.

"No no no....I think I speak for the rest of the world when I say we don't need two Chris Redfields..." I reasoned when he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Oh come on, I'm perfect." He retorted. My laughter grew louder.

"Perfect enough that during your trip to India you accidentally dropped your equipment off the side of a mountain? Oh yeah, I heard about that one. You had me and Rebecca going when we heard that crap." I replied. Chris grunted, his face turning red.

"I told Leon that was just between us." He muttered.

"Sweetie, you forget, you aren't the only one who can read minds...Leon confessed shortly after your two got back." I spoke. Chris sighed and grinned.

"Yeah yeah, if only I'd been in the states when that asshat started cheating on Claire." Chris remarked.

"I know....it explains why he avoided being near me...should have know something was up. Alright, let's get to bed, we've got babysitting duties tomorrow and we'll need our rst for those three." I suggested.

"We have to wait until after the task? No one would know...they can't read our minds..." Chris hinted. I bit my lip.

"Well, I suppose we could just sneak this one secret in." I said. Chris grinned ear to ear.

J.L.: I know, awkward. Remember, I started Re:high:eR as a high school fanfic. All my fanfics have to start with a catch so to speak. This one, well...the babysitting humor catch. Originally I was going to have it start off mid-mission with someone dying, but the more I thought about it, and the more influenced I am I decided to change pace. Something weird though that has been happening personally. Not only am I and the fiance toying with the idea of what offspring we may create in the future (I keep pushing for surrogate mother, the idea of childbirth terrifies me to no end.) , but me and my future mother in law have been tossing jokes back and forth about said offspring like them possibly being redheaded demons from hell. (If they get my additude and patience then demons they be. They'll probably be redheaded. My fiance has jet black hair and I have dark brown, but we both have mothers with red hair. His grandfather has red hair and my grandmother has red hair as well. I'm rooting that my Italian father's genetics take the cake though.)

Enough Ranting. Go ahead and slap this fanfic on your alerts and/or review if you like it and mind you, after I finish 'He's a Lady', this is my next main fanfic. This one will have influences from the Jackel Soundtrack too, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: It's been a bit of a wait, but into this chapter I go. It's a little shorter than usual, and this story will probably get a bit darker than my usual taste. I really want to get the influence of the virus in here.

Weeks later: Claire

The helicopter landed on the landing pad and I stepped down from it. _Just focus, don't think about anything other than the objective. _Hesitation gripped me but I stiffened up. _Ada said this was important…and at this point, she's the only person I can trust that isn't family…_I kept my stride in check as I walked to the door that lead to the building below my feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Joseph asked as he accompanied me.

"I'm fine. Ada said that if I could get Steve on our side, he'd be a valuable source of information." I responded, opening the roof access door.

"This isn't kid stuff though; this is cloak and dagger bullshit." Joseph protested.

"We're not kids anymore Joseph, and in case you have blocked it out, this is real. That shit William injected himself with, can you imagine what would happen if that got out? The fucking disaster and hell we'd see? Remember, Wesker's got his hands all over that, and he's fucking insane enough to use it. Now, would you rather be back home, relieving Jill and Chris of babysitting duty, or here, meeting with a contact?" I drilled.

"One of those kids is mine." Joseph spoke.

"Yeah, and you're letting two people infected with a virus watch him, what a great father you are. Now shut up, and let's do this." I bit out.

"Sheesh, remind me to punch Leon for the bitch he's made you into…" Joseph grumbled. I snapped a glare at him.

Meanwhile: Chris

I awoke, smiling widely as the woman next to me was starting to slip on her clothes. Her backside was to me still, so I ran my hand along her back. She flashed a smirk back at me, turning towards me

"When do you think they'll start noticing?" I asked, my finger tracing a hickey on her breast. Her eyes were still aflame from the night before, she was still drunk from the lust of the night before. _Since we started having sex again, it's been like we've been trying to make up for the last few years. One romp after another…_

"I'm starting to think it shouldn't matter if they do." She spoke, straddling me and holding my hands above my head. _Again? She is amazing…this is like the fifth time in a row since seven last night. Back when we first got married…it would only be once or twice a night…our endurance is increasing…_I opened my eyes a little wider when her pupils flickered to the shape of a cat's for a brief second. She backed up when she saw me react.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I kept searching her face for it again, but could find any proof that I saw what I really saw. _I probably just thought I saw it._

"Nothing. I thought I saw something but…come on we should grab a shower. The terrors will be here any second and I don't think giving them the talk is in our list of duties." I said. Jill brushed her hair back behind her ear and sighed, smiling.

"Alright." She agreed, and kissed my forehead lightly before jumping off the bed, landing a perfect handspring and smirking back as she righted herself, heading towards the bathroom. Her pupils flickered again right as she entered the bathroom. _I know this virus is making us more agile, stronger and resilient…but I have a feeling that's not all the side-effects we'll see…Ada did say Wesker's eyes are red and like a cat's now…it shouldn't surprise me. _I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile: Ada

The mirror image stared back at me. I groaned, opening my eye with my fingers. In my mind I was a middle aged woman with way too many tricks up my sleeve, the mirror's image begged to differ. I was a twenty something with freaking orange-brown cat eyes. I groaned again.

"You look tired." Rebecca said from behind me. I covered my face with my hands, leaning my elbows on the sink.

"You don't even have to talk anymore, you know that right?" I asked.

"I figured you'd want to be a little human." She replied.

"I'm starting to think this whole virus thing is a bad idea…I mean, we really don't know all the outcomes and the worst case scenario is locked up down in the lab. Are you sure Chris and Jill are being intimate?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes, like rabbits." Rebecca replied, images of seeing the act on the security camera popping into her head and into mine by proxy. I groaned again.

"Damn it, I told them to wait until we see what they do with kids!" I growled.

"Look, I know this virus thing is very dangerous and all, but do you honestly think you can keep those two from going at it by word alone? Come on, Jill's a freaking daughter of a thief and Chris can't resist it. They should be fine…they've had some time for the virus to settle." Rebecca reassured me.

"What I'm worried about is…the enhanced instincts. Say Jill gets pregnant…normally, human mothers are protective…but Jill? It'd be like pissing off a grizzly bear mother. She could rip out your throat right now if she wanted to…" I protested. Rebecca put her hand on my shoulder.

"And you can to…now come on Ada…William was never a friend, so I don't mind that creature being hostile. I trust Jill and Chris with my life; they've always been there for me. You, well, I haven't quite decided." Rebecca smirked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know what to do if any of us get out of order." I spoke.

"Yes Ada." She responded, and grabbed my cheeks, pulling my lips into a smile. She smiled back.

"Leg-go." I warned.

"Aw…Put some whiskers on you and you'd be so cute!" Rebecca exclaimed and took off running. I groaned.

"Kids…"

Minutes later: Jill

"Kids." I commented as the three children eyes were glued to the T.V.

"Well, at least that's less work for us…" Chris groaned out, tossing the diaper from Joey into the trash. Chris then took to sitting beside me on the couch. His hand intertwined with mine. _He's been watching me carefully all morning. I wonder what is wrong? _Sherry turned from the T.V. and smiled. _Poor kid…her father's a monster and her mother is working hard on developing a cure for the virus…leaving no time for her._ I motioned for the little girl to go ahead and sit on my lap, and she promptly did.

"I'm hungry." Sherry asked, hugging her teddy bear close to her. I sighed out, picking the girl up and making my way for the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Peanut butter jelly sammich." Sherry grinned. I set the child down and opened up the fridge. '_Jill is a nice lady…I wish she was my mommy…' _I closed my eyes, smiling. The child's thoughts were clear in my own head as if I had been the thinker. _I'm starting to get use to it…_I pulled out the items one by one and set them on the table. _'I want pickles on my sammich…'_ Sherry thought. Although I slightly cringed at the thought, I grabbed the pickle jar. _Just another day as a normal person for me I guess…I'm starting to miss the missions now…_

J.L.: It's a little short, but I'm having trouble with another writers block. I'm trying to get back into my groove. In other news, I got a better computer now, so I should be cranking out updates once I get inspired again…or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alright, so my writers block has been lifted, my heart been through an emotional roller coaster and above all else, I have pre-ordered a copy of RE:5. Now, why would I do that when I have just practically lost all faith in Capcom? Well, my best friend saw to it to tell me what he's been researching and what I've been avoiding. So…without spoilers, I'm just gonna hit the fanfic now.

**A week later in the labs under the police department: Rebecca**

The research team had finally gotten William sedated, and sealed in a hydro chamber. I looked upon the man, or rather, creature. _What secrets did you have to protect to sacrifice your humanity for Wesker?_ The brown skin, four arms and eyes amid the body really made the pale white whale of a head stand out.

"Still scares the shit out of me." Forest commented. I nodded, agreeing with my old friend.

"What scares me is the fact he knew this would happen. We need to stop Wesker and not just to spare the world of this virus, but to stop him from convincing the rest of the world that this is the best way." I muttered, taking note of the remaining imprint of William's once boyish face sauntered to the creatures side, to be forgotten.

"Well…at least we are working on it. Annette's getting close to breaking the virus's RNA." Forest said.

"Yeah…do you think that Chris and Jill will take the vaccine once it's developed? I mean…I don't want to say they're getting attached to it, but Chris has been remarking on much more improved his training times are due to the virus and Jill…well, she wouldn't say it, but she's definitely taking advantage of the mental capabilities it's opened. She said something about returning to college." I questioned. Forest sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You know…had you told me this shit was gonna happen, I would have called you crazy. I just…I'm having a hard time thinking that those two…those two people who we've grown up with, seen doing really really stupid things in their lifetime…that those two are going to be the ones to stop Wesker by fighting fire with fire…I just…I can't see them as being the same two kids we grew up with anymore. I'm terrified." Forest replied.

"Me too Forest. Come on, those two have training today and Ada wants to have a team watching them. She doesn't trust their virus either." I said. Forest shook his head and unclipped his pistol holster.

**Minutes later: Chris**

I smirked at Jill's choice of training gear, a gray sports bra and cargo pants with combat boots. Her shoulder length hair was tied back in a low pony. She had a grin gracing her face as well. _She's checking me out again…that woman…not that I can blame her…my cargoes and tight wife beater shows practically everything off._

"Ready to go baby?" She asked in a faux-naïve tone. I grinned, knowing better of this woman.

"Are you?" I asked. She clasped her hands behind her back and eyed the floor, smiling dangerously. She then glanced up, a glint of the cat-pupil before she was in the air and her boot flying to my face. I grabbed her ankle and swept it down, releasing just as she hit the floor. She was quick to bounce to her feet, twisting herself around to drive a fist towards me. I caught it, but missed the kick to my ribs. I drove a fist at her, but she blocked it with precision, replying with another punch for me to block.

"Come on, I know you can move faster than this!" She challenged between the game of trading punches. I ducked and swept her leg from under her, or tried to. She had already flipped back, landing a kick to my chin. I recovered quickly and tackled her to the floor, but her feet planted themselves on my chest and kicked me off. I landed on my feet.

"Maybe I'm not trying to hurt you." I spoke, neither of us out of breath.

"Haha…oh come on Chris…how do you expect me to get better when you're going easy on me?" Jill questioned her eyes completely cat-like now. Dread built up and I relaxed. _She needs to relax on her emotions…_Jill's facial expression dimmed from excitement to worry. Her eyes didn't change back.

"Rebecca…get in here please." I spoke, and the door for the gym swung open immediately. Jill's eyes went to Rebecca's rushing form then back to me.

"Chris?" Her voice cracked as Rebecca examined her face. I walked over to Jill and Rebecca.

"It's alright…nothing to worry about too much…really…oh god." Rebecca spoke and rushed out, her phone already out.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Jill asked hurriedly. I put my hands on her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes were now dominated by grey eyes, with cat-like pupils.

"It's just your eyes babe. You remember seeing Wesker's? The cat eyes?" I asked. Dread built on her face.

"Oh." She said. She relaxed a bit and forced a smile. I examined her further, and spotted that the roots to her hair were paler brown than her natural hair color.

"The virus is affecting you faster." Ada spoke as she walked in. We both glanced over to the approaching woman.

"What?" Jill asked. Ada moved her hands up to an eye and removed a contact. Her uncovered eye was also cat-like, but orange.

"Chris will also probably have his eyes change as well, but the virus will change you faster than him because you're a bit smaller than him. Don't be alarmed though. It's part of the process of your body adapting to the virus. I suggest following in His steps and mine, look into buying contacts or wearing sunglasses." Ada advised before walking off haughtily.

"You ever really feel like punching her in the face?" Jill remarked. I glanced at her shocked. _Ada was just calming you…what….you're not yourself Jill. _Jill's eyes flickered to mine, grinning.

"Well, maybe once or twice…" I spoke. _I have to keep a close eye on Jill._

**Later: Ada**

I threw darts at the picture of Wesker I had in my office for such an occasion.

"I couldn't help but notice some tension come out of nowhere with you and Jill." Rebecca's voice chimed in. I huffed out air and laid down the dart, looking at my friend.

"I don't know…I'm been reading up on William's journals…you did know that there has been at least six confirmed other infected people mentioned in it right?" I spoke.

"I've perused it, and yes." She replied.

"William theorized that when the virus finally completely takes hold and molds with your system, that it changes your brain, warping it to a more instinctual form. He mentioned that two individuals, both males, got into several fights over a female. The final result was that one of the males managed to kill the other and claimed the female as his." I explained.

"So…basically, you and Jill are going to be butting heads over Chris?" She reasoned.

"The strange part is the fact I'm not attracted to Chris. I think it has more of an alpha ordeal." I spoke.

"Oh. Who's top bitch then." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You could say that. I'll just keep us separated. This alpha business is going to work out well when Wesker shows his face again. Chris is going to hunt him for superiority, and with Jill out for Wesker's blood, it's essentially two against one and no matter how developed Wesker's virus is, he is going to die." I spoke, smiling just as I picked up a dart and flung it, nailing the picture in the eye.

"Brad finally finished decrypting Claire's latest report." Rebecca reported.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Joseph and Claire finally got into the strip club Steve frequents. Last Joseph saw of Claire, she was on Steve's arm. Nothing more to report though…but it is progress." She explained.

"It's getting slow…and William?" I asked.

"Contained. Annette reports she's close to breaking down the virus and Alexia should be getting back from vacation next week." Rebecca added. I nodded, pursing my lips.

"Alright then, sounds like a wrap for today." I replied.

**Meanwhile: Claire**

I raced Steve back to his place, tagging his apartment door before he could.

"Beat you." I wheezed out.

"I see that." He grinned, gathering me up in his arms. _It's like high school all over again with him, before he left…I missed this…I missed this so much._ I smiled up at the red headed man, no longer the boy I knew in high school but a much older, more mature man. _And men know how to treat a woman._

"So…can I come in?" I asked. _This mission…it's no longer just a mission to seduce Steve and get him on our side. I'm going to get him back for myself as well._ Steve grinned, locking lips with me.

J.L.: Well, development after tedious development. In any case, I've been working on my private website all day today as well and I feel really accomplished for it. The link to the site is on my profile page (Since It has no place here.) so check it out if you want to know what else I do in my freetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Now, we'll dive into the darker parts with less comedy that the first fanfic. That is to say, character deaths. Yes, plural. Anyways…I don't have my outline on me right now, so let's see if I can remember what I jotted down.

**Two nights later: Joseph**

I watched Claire slip into the Steve's apartment again after another night of clubbing, wrapped up in his snake like arms. I groaned, recalling when her and Steve snuck around back in high school. _And Jill covered her ass so many times._ I backed away from the fence, knowing full well that the rest was truly up to Claire. _The crazy woman…she's playing with fire again, didn't she get burnt the first damn time enough?_

"Hello Joey. I'm sorry about this, but you'll just get in the way." A cold voice whispered into my ear. I stiffened up and eyed the culprit. Before I could yell, my throat was slit. _What the fuck-Her?! Reb-_

**Redfield residence, meanwhile: Jill**

I jilted out of bed, my heart pounding. Chris was tossing and turning in our bed violently, yelling out. I grabbed his arm and held it down.

"Chris! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" I called and his eyes shot open. His eyes darted back and forth in a panic and he grabbed me into a hug.

"I-something-just" He spattered out. _What's wrong?!_

"Breathe babe, it's alright, and we're safe." I cooed softly into his ear. His breathing relaxed slowly before it was calm.

"I…it was a really bad dream. Claire was being taken somewhere and I couldn't stop it." Chris spoke. I kissed his forehead, looking at him. _His eyes are flickering like he said mine did….the virus is starting to change him too._

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. Chris nodded and sat up with me. His hand cupped my face and I leaned into it.

"I can't wait until Annette develops that cure." Chris whispered. I looked back at him, smiling.

"Won't be too much longer." I whispered back as I started noticing the moonlight spread across our bed sheets and accenting Chris's muscular form. _Not that all of the effects have been freaky._

"I mean, once we have it, we can go back. We can beat Wesker, and then we can go back." Chris continued. I pulled back from his hand and kissed him softly. _Speaking of effects…._

"Shuush…no more talking about that asshole. Think we could…" I started, smirking at him. He caught the message and grinned lopsidedly.

"Alright, but only one more time tonight. Your libido will kill us." Chris joked.

"Oh pu-leaze. My libido? Oh no, see, you're the one with a boner digging into my leg right now." I teased.

**Meanwhile: Claire**

I got up from the bed and stretched. The scent of hot sex still rank the room, but Steve was sleeping and I felt grimy. _It's because deep down you still love dickhead. You need to get over him though._ As the water starting pouring from the shower head, I stepped in, enjoying the cool water. _I'm better than this. I should give Steve a really good chance. Leon blew his and spending my time being vindictive about it isn't solving anything._

"That solves it then, I'm going to be better." I spoke to myself.

"Shame." The voice of another dickhead echoed. I spun around to spot Wesker with a gun in my face.

"Fuck." I slipped, and Wesker smiled.

"Now now, you're in no immediate danger Miss Redfield." He spoke. _No-none at all, just a gun in my face held by the one guy who probably would pull the trigger._

"Steve!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Claire, Steve's working for me. You don't think your rebound is going to save your ass now do you?" Wesker grinned. _Joseph!_

"Well…wait, you can read minds right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Steve will be shocked to know that you genuinely care about him. He might have been thinking you were just fucking him for information." Wesker answered. I groaned. _Chris was right, I'm not ready for this…_

"Wesker! We have problems!" Steve yelled out. Wesker handed me a towel and escorted me out into the bedroom. My mouth dropped open.

"You're not the only one with a virus Wesker." Alexia catcalled. _What the fuck is Alexia doing here? She was supposed to be in Cancun! _Steve had his gun pointed at her. _Maybe Joseph called her for back-up…that's highly unlikely, but she on our side._

"You're still trying to be better than me." Wesker amused. I closed my mouth and watched the scene carefully, but Alexia took no notice of me.

"I am you pretentious ass!" Alexia yelled, her clothes catching fire as tendrils of plant like coverings graced her body. _Holy fucking shit. _Wesker grabbed my arm tightly.

"I've got it." Steve reassured.

**Meanwhile: Ada**

The helicopter set down. _What the hell is going on?! Joseph drops communication, Alexia hasn't returned…_I spotted the apartment that Burnside supposedly lived in. _Claire better be stark ass naked and riding that boy when I walk in or-_Gunfire cracked into the air. _Or I've got bigger problems now._ I took off running for the apartment, racing up the street and crashing into the door of the complex when a sickening thud hit the pavement behind me where I had been milliseconds before. I twisted around to see Steve's body, twisted and splattered on the street. _Fuck him get Claire out of there!_ I continued to run up the stairs as the door blew open, a mix of flesh and plant –like tendrils rushing out, then back in as the bleating of a helicopter's blades barely registered in my eardrums.

"Ah-hahaha. Come on Wesker, let's play." Alexia's voice, warped, cackled into the air. I rushed in, my gun locked on Wesker's head.

"Ada, so good of you to join." Wesker grinned, holding on to Claire as he backed towards the balcony door. The creature that was also in the room, reminiscent of Alexia, screeched at me. _What the fu-_I didn't have time to think as Alexia hurled something as me, heat trailing behind me as I lunged out of the way. Shattered glass split the air and I looked to see Wesker's form retreating inside a helicopter. _DAMMIT!_

"Alexia, It's Ada!" I called out. _Bitch wasn't on vacation, she was jacking herself up on her own twisted form of the virus!_ The creature cackled.

"I know who you are, you superficial bitch. Always getting what you want by selling yourself. You're pathetic Ada, and I'm going to clean you out of this." Alexia laughing, throwing what looked like her blood at me. _Her blood that's catching fire!_ I darted around the room and pulled out my cellphone.

"Brad, bring it around!" I ordered as I ducked another spray of bloody fire.

"You're not leaving already, are you?!" Alexia accused as I ran passed the window she had thrown Steve out of. The bleating of the helicopter drew near.

"Come get me bitch!" I yelled out, pulling out my hook-shot and firing it at the building across the way. I jumped and swung through the air to the next building as Alexia lunged after me. I felt blood spatter on my back as I closed my eyes and braced myself to hit the side of the building, knowing that Alexia had not only thrown herself to her death, but had done it into the blades of the helicopter the Brad was flying. I caught my breath, and relaxed as I thought about how Chris would react to Claire being kidnapped.

J.L.: Yeah, it's going to keep going as fast paced as this from now on. I've got a lot of storylines to bring together and end. So on to more. Leave you reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: Ioomoc.

J.L.: I'm playing Re:5 now. My biggest complaint: Sheva's AI. Let me put it to you this way. Ludacris's song "move bitch". Every time I'm shooting, she runs right in front of me. HURDUR, I Sheva, I like Chris shooting me! It's good so far though. Anyways, forcing myself to take a break…

**Two days later: Jill**

Of all the people to deliver the bad news to Elza Frost, the task was given to me. _God…Joseph…_She had taken the news surprisingly well, holding Joey Jr. close to her. I could see the swelling of pain within her though.

"If there's anything I can do…" I spoke softly, my own heart pounding. _I'm glad I wasn't the one to discover his body…poor Ada seen some sick shit….and on top of Joseph's body being recovered, Steve's dead, and there went Claire's undercover mission right out the window…that wouldn't matter though…_

"No…I'd just like to be alone with my son." She spoke. The two year old little boy didn't quite understand what was wrong, but he seemed to know something was wrong and was clinging to his mother. I nodded and watched the young woman and her child left my office. _The reality of what's at stake has only been brought to surface. _I closed my eyes. Somewhere, Chris was losing his temper. When Ada had informed me that Wesker had Claire, I had agreed to be the one to tell him. Ada refused though, and informed him herself. _Of course, he reacted well…Our bedroom redecorating is just fantastic if broken windows and furniture are what you consider good taste._ Chris stepped into the office, his eyes everywhere but on mine.

"Hey." I spoke. His shoulders were sagging.

"I'm going after her." He spoke, I nodded.

"Let's get our equipment then." I said.

"No. Jill…we lost Joseph…and…Claire's in danger…Maybe you should go visit Dick." Chris spoke. I grunted at the mere mention of his name.

"I think our priority is getting Claire back." I reasoned.

"It's been two years and other than Claire and myself, he's the only family you have." He spoke, finally locking eyes with me.

"Locked away in prison for life and thinks I sold him out." I replied bitterly.

_**Two years earlier: Jill**_

The prison was cold. My father sat before me. His age was showing, grey hairs now decorating his head and dark circles under his eyes. I smiled at him, feeling a little awkward. It had been sometime since I had seen him.

"So…still with Wesker?" My father inquired. _How did he know?_ I shook my head.

"It's a long story, but…" I bit my lip. _Should I tell him I've been married for nearly a year? _Dick was glaring at me, and threw a newspaper at me. It was an old one of the Policeman's ball, with a snapshot of me on Wesker's arm as we were speaking to the Police chief.

"I know my daughter when I see her in a picture." Dick continued. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jillian, be honest with me. You made a deal with Wesker to stay out of here, right?" Dick asked.

"Yes." I spoke, worried about where he was going with this.

"That's all I needed to know. Get the hell out of here." Dick spat. I stared at this man, severely confused.

"What?" I asked. Dick leaned over.

"Don't play stupid Jill. You sold me out to further both you and Wesker in your careers." Dick retorted. My jaw dropped in disbelief. _What?!_

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't do that to you!" I spouted out, confused and feeling the disgusting twinge of anxiety and betrayals grow within me.

"Get out of here. I will not tolerate any more lies Jillian." Dick spoke curtly and stood up, leaving the room. I balled my hands into fist, not knowing whether to cry or lash out in anger. My father was treating me like some rebellious teenager who had just ruined his business deal.

**Presently: Chris**

The look of resentment decorated Jill's face. She'd been quiet for a while now, refusing to make eye contact. _If I take her with me to rescue Claire…that puts her at risk…_

"Look, I think it's a good idea for you to do this. Ada's going with you to clear your story." I said. Jill's eyes flickered up to mine. She wasn't wearing the contacts Ada had told her to, and no matter how many times I saw her eyes, I couldn't get use to her beautiful bright blue eyes being replaced with cat-like dull grey ones. She closed her eyes, breath escaping her.

"Chris…" She whispered weakly.

"Look, I'm going for intel…when you get back from the prison, Ada will send you to be my backup, alright?" I offered. I was far too numb from the news we'd been receiving that I really just wanted to get Claire back.

"Fair enough…just be careful..." Jill replied.

**The next night: Rebecca**

As I continued taking notes on the creature William had become, my thoughts drifted to Joseph's corpse and Claire's kidnapping. _It doesn't make sense, what does Wesker really stand to gain by doing that? He's only pissing off Chris. _

"You didn't see Chris or Jill off?" Forest asked.

"No…I've got to develop a cure for this…and with Alexia pulling her egomaniacal move, I'm the only one who has any clue of how to do it aside from Annette….she's worked herself into an exhaustion really." I explained.

"You couldn't take five minutes to see them off?" Forest inquired. I set my clipboard down and turned to him.

"Jill's body is rejecting the virus now. Her eyes are changing rapidly, black circles forming under them and her skin is paling." I confessed.

"What?" Forest's voice cracked.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but the way the virus works is that it bonds with specific DNA and enhances the body's natural attributes…however, something has changed inside Jill, and the virus cannot bond with her DNA…it's seen as no better than cancer. Jill will deteriorate as her body fights its own cells." I explained.

"So…wait…she'll become like…" Forest spoke, his hand motioning toward William.

"It's likely. You know how they can read our minds, whether they want to or not? Can you imagine them finding out? I need to find a cure soon." I replied.

"And William?" Forest asked. _It doesn't matter if I tell him, not in the long run._

"Annette's research for the cure hinges on her restoring him. His body is too mutated to ever return to anything human like again." I replied and turned back to monitor the creature. My eyes caught Annette over by the control panel.

"I-You're wrong!" She screamed and her hand pulled the release valve down. _Oh shit!_ The tank immediately started draining, William's whale head jerking up, those soulless eyes opening. I backed from the tank, knowing it wouldn't hold the virus riddled abomination for long. Forest already had his shotgun unstrapped from his back and ready. Annette took off running to the side.

"Run or shoot?!" Forest asked, panic striking his voice. My blood was chilling, but I shook my head.

"Call for back up at once!" I ordered and turned heel as William's giant clawed arm busted through the tank.

"Rebecca! Watch out!" Forest yelled and I looked back to see Forest right behind me, blood spat from his mouth into my face. The claw had skewered him through, missing me by just inches. I turned back and kept running, slamming the lab door shut securely before running off to the nearest computer to call for back up.

**Meanwhile: Jill**

I walked to the room where Ada and I were to meet my father. It had been years since I last spoke with him. Within the time it took for me to leave the prison and get back to Chris, I had found out that Wesker had paid him several visits, that which to destroy my relationship with my father. My resentment didn't come from that though. It came from the fact that my own father would believe that I would do such a thing. Ms. Wong had a different opinion about what I should do.

"I still don't agree with this Ada." I said as she sat down. She motioned for me to sit as well.

"You really need to tell your father about Chris." Ada spoke in a very offhanded tone. I grunted in annoyance. Ada, despite knowing that she was older, had a way of changing the dialog so that you would think she was much younger. The door opened and my father walked in, his eyes making contact with my own.

"Mr. Valentine, before you decided to end this visit abruptly, I am Jillian's employer and Legal council, and have been for the past three years. Hear me out. Mr. Albert Wesker is under investigation for illegal research of bio-hazardous materials. At the time of your incarceration, Mrs. Redfield here was being blackmailed into assisting him with security regarding the entrance to Mr. Wesker's facility of research under threat of imprisonment. I ask that you negate any information Mr. Wesker may have told you, as he is obviously capable of being involved with highly unethical occurrences." Ada spoke. I froze in my chair watching my father carefully.

"Is this true?" My father asked, his eye searching deeply into my own. I was grateful now that I had worn the contacts today.

"Yes." I answered. Ada's cellphone started ringing. She pulled it out and glanced over it.

"Excuse me." She requested and briskly walked out. I looked at my father as he took a seat. He studied me, folding his handed and resting his chin on them as his elbows rested on the table. _'She looks like hell' _My father's thoughts penetrated my mind. I closed my eyes and looked aside.

"Mrs. Redfield?" Dick asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"When did that happen? Last I checked, you had severed all ties with him." Dick inquired.

"Actually, the very reason of my last visit was to inform you of that. Chris came home early, around the time Wesker started slipping up with his research." I answered, not really feeling like diving into the long story.

"You really married Jockstrap?" Dick asked. I moved my eyes back to him and nodded.

"Yes…we live in his house." I spoke.

"Any grandchildren I should know about?" Dick continued.

"No. We work under Ada, the woman you just met, to investigate and take Wesker under arrest. Our missions send us out and around…not leaving much time for building a family." I answered.

"Are you sick?" My father asked. I sighed. _My virus…it's starting to show._

"No." I lied.

"You're pale." Dick commented.

"Haven't been out in the sun lately." I responded.

"Your hair is lightening up." Dick continued.

"Wesker kidnapped Claire." I explained, both a lie and a truth for my worries. Dick's face stiffened.

"You guys are serious about this…." He muttered.

"A lot has changed. I wake up some mornings, remembering high school as if it was nothing more than just a dream." I said.

"It can't be that bad." Dick tried.

"Joseph's body was found the same day Claire got kidnapped. That Steve kid that Claire was dating, he's dead. Alexia-" I started.

"Anorexia Alexia?" My father interrupted.

"She's dead." I finished.

"What the hell is going on?" My dad asked.

"I couldn't really explain it. Rebecca would be the one for that." I spoke. Ada re-entered the room.

"Mr. Valentine, I must apologize, but a situation has come up and we must leave." She spoke. I looked at her, and didn't even try to understand.

"Of course. Jillian, I'm sorry I didn't have faith in you…but please, forgive me?' Dick asked. I nodded and left with Ada. Ada was quiet until we exited the prison.

"Forest is dead, and William is no longer contained. I've had no other choice to to send Leon in to resque Rebecca. Brad has already locked down the facility to ensure William doesn't escape." Ada reported. Another weight was added to my shoulders.

J.L.: Now…I really want to challenge you all. So…Keep your eyes out for someone in particular. A lot of thing will be brought together by this person. On another note, RE:5, definitely better with a real 2nd player, unless said 2nd player cuts you in half with a laser beam or like running into crocodile mouths. More chapters later.


End file.
